The Eyes of Time
by SabrielBlackHeart2012
Summary: This is a yaoi no like no read. The gang is now around the ages of 19-20 and are retired. That is untill a current spirit detecteive is kidnapped. Does it have something to do with her being a forbbiden child,and why does hiei feel the need to protect her
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story so don't be to hard. I am welcome to any suggestions and constructive criticism. Notice I said suggestions and constructive criticism NOT flames and unnecessary bashing. With that said this will be a yaoi. No like no read you have been warned so don't blame me if you don't like it for that reason. **

**Rating- M ( for later chapters) **

**Parings- Kurama/Hiei Yusuke/kuwabara **

**Disclaimer- I Sabrie Black Heart own NOTHING I repeat NOTHING it all belongs to the creators. **

**Summary- The gang is around the ages of 19 and 20 now and are retired now, but Koenma has a special mission that will bring the guys back to the force. One of the new spirit detectives has been kidnapped. Why and Who would do this. Does it have something to do with the girl being a forbidden chilled as well? Also why does Hiei feel the need to protect this girl that he doesn't even know, and is Kurama feeling jealous. **

**Prolog **

Foot steps echoed against stone walls as a small figure ran from a horde of c-class demons. She held a black and red fan in each or her hands, but these where no ordinary fans. They were made of extremely strong steel and were razor sharp. Her pale skin was covered in blood and her black hair was falling loosely out of its ponytail.

All of a sudden a claw like hand grabbed her by the hair of her head and pulled her back. The other hand wrapped around her throat and held her a few feet off the ground.

"Well it looks like we finely caught the little girl" came a hiss from a snake like demon. "Where's your little friends to save you now".

The girl glared at the beast then spit in his face. The Snake like demon hissed in annoyance and anger. This made the girl smirk.

"You….can go… fuck ..y..your….self." she gasped out. After that left the young girls mouth she was thrown up against the stone wall and knocked out. The demon picked her up and threw her over his sholder as the rest of the demon group showed up. He nodded to them and they ran down the hall and blasted there way threw one of the outer walls before the rest of the spirit detectives could show up and cause problems.

Chapter 1

Two men walked down the street casually talking back and forth. The shortest of the two had black hair that was slicked back and was well built but not buff. He had on an earth green button up shirt witch was unbuttoned to revile a white shirt. Along with a pair of bark blue jeans and a pair of black Nikes. The taller one had orange hair that was short and curly. He wore a white shirt, tan shorts with dark brown sandals.

"Yurimeshi why the hell did you get me up this early!" the orange headed man yelled at the top of his lungs. Which caused the man beside him and everyone else to cringe.

"Kuwabara shut up. I don't want to be up either but apparently Koenma needs us. I got a message this morning saying we needed to meet Botan at Grandmas." Yusuke said irritably.

"What the hell! We are retired ..re..ti…red. Which means we don't work for him anymore we live our lives the way we want. Also if he wants us then why aren't we heading over to wake Kurama up." He continued to complain. That is until a fist connected with his jaw.

"I said shut up! Look we're not going to Kuramas because Botan already sent him the message most likely." The two continued to Genki's place quietly. An hour later they stood in the living room waiting for the others to show up.

Long red hair poked out of the top of a green cover. The covers slowly moved up and down with the steady breathing of the man. Outside of the window in a tree sat a figure dozing peacefully. That is until a blue headed woman in a pink kimono came fly as fast as she could right through the tree almost knocking the poor person out of the tree. She threw open the window causing the man to jerk with a hand in his hair ready to pull out a rose if need be.

"Kurama its ok don't bring that out." the girl screamed. The red head sighed.

"sorry Botan, but you really should learn to knock before you barge into someone's house." He looked out the window and saw his friend glaring at the woman who had just rudely awoke him at such an early hour.

"I really am sorry but we have no time Koenma needs you all. We are meting at Genki's place and we'll leave from there. Now hurry up and get dressed and Ill take you there." Kurama sighed and looked to the window again only to see a tree. 'Hiei must already be on his way to the temple.' He thought.

Ten minutes later Kurama walked out of his bathroom dressed in a pale green collared shirt with a pair of black pants and black formal shoes. "Well Botan lets go" he said Botan motioned to her ore for kurama to hold on to. After that she took off to Genki's.

"Well its about time you two" Yusuke and Kuabara yelled. Botan just glared at them.

"Koenma sir open the portal now" she said into the glass. With in a few seconds a black portal appeared in the middle of the living room. The five friends stepped through and was in Koenmas office. They where not alone there where also three teen boys standing in the room looking very up set, but there was one that was more than the others. As they walked forward the teens glanced at them. Koenma looked up at the former spirit detective team and gave a smile.

"Well I haven't seen you four in a while, how have you been" he asked .

"Ok cut to the chase what's so important that you had to call for our help so early in the morning" Yusuke stated. Koenma put on a serious face.

"I would like to introduce you to the current spirit detectives. Gabriel" the first teen stepped forward he had sligutly long blue hair and silver eyes and wore a white and gold school uniform. "Nyx" the next teen stepped forward. He had short spiky brown hair and green eyes. He wore a navy blue school uniform. "Justin" the last teen stepped forward he had short white hair and red eyes and wore a black and silver school uniform.

"Oh so you got us up to introduce us to a bunch of kids" Kuwabara yelled. Then Kurama cut in.

"There's one missing" he said shocked. "There's suppose to be four since the rules changed" he stated so the others would get what he meant. Koenma nodded sadly.

"Your right Kurama there is one missing. Her name is Serina she was kidnapped on the last mission the team had and is now your new mission your next mission"

"What! Why was she kidnapped" Yusuke asked.

"She's a forbidden child" at that statement Hiei jerked his head toward the toddler.

"Why is she forbidden" hiei asked. Everyone in the room turned to hiei in shock. After a few seconds Koenma shook his head and got over the surprise of Hiei actually being interested in a case.

"Well she is a child of the darkness flame the last actually, but not only that she has the eyes of time" every one of the former detectives gasped. Besides Kuwabara.

"Whats the eyes of time" he asked looking around at everyone.

TBC..

**Well tell me what you think like, hate ect. Please review it would be very appreciated. Thank you. **

**Next Chapter- You find out what the eyes of time are and learn more about the three current spirit detectives.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the second chapter I hope you like it. As before this is a yaoi no like no read. For ratings and other info go to the first chapter. Let the story begin. XD **

"Well what are the eyes of time" Kuwabara asked again looking at everyone. Kurama was the first to speak.

"The eyes of time belong to an ancient Demon clan known as the Fallen ones. The clan was supposedly started by the once spirit angel. She was the sister of one of the spirit world guardians. Back then spirit world and demon world did not get along at all and fought constantly.

One day this angel lost her way after visiting her brother on the front line. She was brutally attacked by demons but was saved. Her savior was the son of one of the demon generals. The law at the time stated that if one of the spirit world was found they where to be killed but he couldn't do it she was too beautiful.

During the attack she was wounded and was losing blood. So he took her in and hid her and treated to her injuries. After being together for so long they fell in love. One day when she had snuck to see him after visiting her brother she was caught by one of the spirit guards that knew her brother and they told him.

When her brother found out he decided to fallow his sister to see if it was true. To his horror it was. He was so angry that he charged and tried to kill them both but was slain by the generals' son. When spirit world found out she was shunned and marked as a traitor.

Soon after that the generals' father found out, to every ones surprise the relation ship was accepted easily by all. Soon they got married and had many children and formed the clan. But there where still people out there that wanted the angel and her off spring dead. One night a group of assassins bombarded the house and killed everyone. No one was left alive." He finished sadly.

"That still doesn't explain what they are or what they do"kuwabara yelled. Yusuke punched him in the arm to shut him up.

"I'm getting there. Well the eyes of time are exactly that. They see into the past and future, also they can see anywhere in all three worlds. The holder can also manipulate time but the problem is if she's really young it takes a lot of energy to use it." Kurama finished and looked at Koenma to verify. Koenma nodded in conformation.

"And since her energy is so low we have only been able to seek out where she's at but not her exact location. So this means you all have to start at the front and work your way threw until you find her. These three are going with you." he pointed to the three boys. "This portal will take you there" a black hole appeared in the center of the room. The group of seven nodded and walked threw.

All seven stepped out into demon world and stood in front of a huge rundown mansion. Windows where busted in part of the roof was collapsed in and the once white paint was now a dirty brown color.

"Well before we go in we might as well learn a little about you three. So how does each of you fight." Yusuke asked

Nyx stepped forward first. " Well I'm more of a hands on guy. No weapons at all, besides my spirit strings. If they latch on to you then I control everything. I don't use it very often because if I do it wrong then they could control me. Its happened before" he finished sheepishly.

Next was Justin " well I'm more of a mind game kind of person. I can trap then in a spirit allusion and cause them to go mad, but like Nyx it doesn't always work. So I settle for my half blades" he said showing the blades on his side.

Yusuke turned to Gabriel "So what about you" said boy glared at him then turned to walk toward the run down mansion. Yusuke looked dumb founded at the other two teens.

The two sighed "Sorry he really is an ok guy he just really upset over this. Serina is his partner and even tho he will never admit it his best friend. He has always been close to her." Kurama looked at the retreating teens back and sighed knowingly. The boy was in love with her and was worried sick about her. He knew all to well how that felt. His eyes darted over to hiei. He had almost lost his friend/ secret love so many times. He worried every time they went into battle. He would never tell hiei this because he could not bare the thought of losing him.

He turned his head back to the two teens when they started to talk. "Well his specialty is in the sword he is also half yoko as well." Nyx said.

"But he doesn't have a tail or ears" Yusuke and Kumabara said together.

"Like he said you idiots' he's half so they might not show" hiei snapped out at the two fools.

"Exactly, but he can do some stuff with plants but then again he does end up destroying something in the process" Justin put in.

Hiei turned to the two teens "Well what's Serinas style I know she cant use the eyes of time constantly." It was more a statement than a question.

Both boys smirked "She uses fans" they said together.

"What! No way that's imposable. Paper fans" Kuwabara yelled "she must be the stupidest and weakest of the group. No wander she got caught" at that statement Nyx and Justin groaned. Within two seconds Kuwabara was on the ground with a pissed off Gabriel on top of him with a sword to his throat.

"Don't you ever speak of her like that again. She is the best in our group and her fans aren't paper there a demon steel. Also she got caught so easily because she was leading the group of demons away from us so they wouldn't kill us." With that he got up and continued to the mansion.

"You really are an idiot" Yusuke said and held out a hand for kuwabara to take.

During all of this Hiei had also grown to notice how Gabriel acted when it came to the girl. It was just as he did when it came to his fox. Yes his fox, long ago Hiei had finally admitted to himself that he loved the fox but he would never say so. He refused to lose the fox after being with him for so long it would kill him inside.

The group all started to fallow Gabriel to the run down mansion to face off against whoever decided to take the girl. Whoever did tho was in for a world of pain after they where finished with him.

**I hope you liked it if you have any questions feel free to ask. If there is a way that you readers would like for this fic to go review and tell me what you think. Remember. No flames I repeat NO flames. I would like to give a big thank you two the anonymous reviewer who picked out a lot of my errors. It helped a lot, I would have someone read them at home but no one really has the time. So if you could help me it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Next chapter- Serina is rescued and you get to how she really is. What a surprise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I know I know its been along time since I put up a new chapter, Im sorry. Iv been in Cincinnati with my family (boring). So to make up for it Im going to make everyone cookies ^-^. As always this is yaoi no like no read. I don't own but if I did … We'll just leave it at that. So on with the story. **

The group of seven stopped in front of the wooden doors. Some thing didn't seem quite right. They shouldn't have gotten this close to the mansion with out a fight. Justin stepped forward and pushed on the door with enough force to open it. All of a sudden the floor fell out from beneath them. All of the group had fallen on there butts except Hiei he stood steady as if nothing had happened.

The room was dark and damp the only light coming from 40 feet above them where they had fallen threw. The smell of human and demon blood and flesh filled the room. Out of the corner of his eye Yusuke saw something move. "Heads up guys" he whispered.

Slowly the group stood up facing back to back weapons ready. Then the hole which they had fallen closed up and a bright light flashed on reveling stone walls that where covered in blood and chains. On the farthest wall there sat a girl chained to the wall with her arms above her head. Her head was leaning forward causing her black bangs to hide her face. She wore a black uniform out lined with silver. It was torn tattered and covered in dry and wet blood.

"Serina !" all three teens yelled. Gabriel went to run to her but was stopped. Out of no where five demons appeared blocking his way to the girl.

"Move your ass" he growled unsheathing his sword charging them. One demon put up its hand and swung it. An invisible wall hit Gabriel sending him crashing against the other wall. A door opened at the other end of the room and out stepped a man. He was dressed in a black business suit. He had short sea green hair and black eyes.

"Who the hell are you" Yusuke yelled at the man. The man only smirked and calmly walked over to Serina. He knelt down and brushed the hair out of her face reveling a darkening bruise on her jaw line.

"She really is stubborn. All I asked was for her to reset time so demon world would rule all." He said like it was the most common thing ever.

"You bastered!" Nyx screamed and charged after him but was thrown back just like Gabriel. He groaned and stood up slowly clutching the side of his head. Yusuke and the rest of the group stepped forward.

"You have two options let us by or be killed" Yusuke stated getting into a fighting stance. The others fallowed suit. The five demons laughed and got ready to fight. The man standing behind them smirked.

"Well since you are about to die you might as well know my name its Hannibal." He stated with a smug smirk. Kuwabara jumped up and pointed a finger at him. "OMG hes going to eat her!" everyone in the room looked at him like he was a maniac.

"Kuwabara now is not the time for you to be acting stupid" Kurama sighed. "Well isn't Hannibal the guy who ate people?" he asked .

"That is enough" the man yelled. "I am in no way related to that wannabe. I am a high class business man" he ranted on like a two year old. Gabriel growled lowly in his throat "That is enough lets get this over with" he yelled then charged again this time he moved quickly enough not to get hit by the invisible wall. The other six followed after him.

Kurama brought out his rose whip and slashed two of the five demon into bits along with Gabriel's help. Nyx and Justin took out two more within seconds. Not to far away Yusuke and Kuwabara where having fun teasing the biggest of the five. They would trip him and mess with him by making faces every so often. "Yusuke Kuwabara that's enough finish already" Kurama said calmly but with authority. The two nodded and finished the job. They walked back over two the others.

"Hey where did Hiei go" Yusuke asked looking around the room.

"Serinas gone and so is that Hannibal guy" Justin yelled. "So help me if my sisters hurt" he continued. Everyone froze except Gabriel and Nyx. "She's your sister" kurama asked surprised. Justin sighed. "Not by blood but we might as well be, she's saved me I cant tell you how many times and we grew up together, but more of that later . Where the hell is she!"

All of a sudden there was a blood curdling scream then silence. The group ran threw the door at the other end of the room and saw Hiei standing above the guy with his sword raised. Serina was behind him clutching at her abdomen spiting up blood. He was about to bring his sword down but was stopped by a delicate hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurama.

"let me go fox, he deserves to die after what he tried to do to the girl" hiei hissed out pulling his hand away from said fox.

"Sorry hiei cant let you do this. If you do you end up in prison" he said calmly. The fire demon mumbled a few cruse words kicked the guy in the ribs and walked over to the girl. He knelt down and took his jacket off putting it around her and proceeded to pick her up. Gabriel glared a the fire demon with hatred. Serina saw this and pulled it out of the jacket to lay her hand on his and smiled a warm smile letting him know it was ok. Gabriel just grunted and turned away and walked to the other end of the room.

Hiei saw the look of hurt cross her face and she lowered her head as if in shame. Kurama saw this and walked over to the girl he went to take her but was stopped when Hiei glared at him. Kurama hesitated but then took her anyway. He sat her down and looked over her wounds the worst was the one on the abdomen but he could easily heal it.

Within twenty minutes she was walking around. "So how do you feel" Kurama asked. She looked at him shyly and wisperd "A little sore but I should be fine" and bowed. "Thank you all for helping me."

"No problem little bit" Yusuke said while patting her on the head. He was quickly pushed away but nyx and Justin who grabbed her up and took turns spinning her around. "Serina your ok your ok" Justin yelled Nyx pulled her from him and squeezed her in a bear hug. "We where so worried" She smiled and said sorry again for causing so much trouble. She glanced over at Gabriel on the other side of the room then hopped out of Nyx's arms and ran over to him wrapping her arms around his waist with a big grin. "thank you Gabriel you're the best" she said sweetly. He looked down at her and let a small smile slip out but only for a second. Everyone watched the seen with a smile. Then Justin started to laugh.

"What's so funny" Yususke asked.

"Just weight a second" then everyone looked over when they herd a squeal of delight come from Serina. She was hanging onto Gabriels neck and giggling like crazy. She then looked over to hiei and ran to him and jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck then nuzzled her face in his chest and looked up at him. "thank you very much for saving me from Hannibal" she then jumped down again and ran back to Gabriel and grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled a little. "Gabrie Im tired can we go home" she asked childishly. He smiled sweetly at her then picked her up. "Yes angel we can go home" he looked at Yusuke "Would you mind calling Koenma" Yusuke looked at him and nodded. He called koenma and a portal appeared in front of them. They stepped in and went back to spirit world with the young girl.

**Well that's another chapter. I didn't like it to much, don't worry Im going to be getting to the smexy Hiei/Kurama stuff soon. Well as always leave me reviews It makes me very very happy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing as always. I forgot to put this but this was under my old account SabrieBlackHeart but I forgot everything that went to it so I made a new account. Well enjoy :). **

Gabriel walked through the portal still holding the giggling Serina. Koenma shook his head and smiled. 'Serina is the only girl I know that could go through all of that and still be happy' he thought to himself. A few seconds later the rest of the group walked out of the portal.

"What is her problem" Kuwabara growled out looking at the girl who was now sitting on Koenmas desk kicking her legs back and forth. She stopped and looked sheepishly at the red head. She hoped off the desk and proceeded to walk over to Justin who was now glaring angrily at the idiot.

"What did I say" he asked looking at Yuske and Kurama. They both just shrugged and looked at Justin.

"She's bipolar" he said simply and took his 'sister' into his arms and hugged her whispering into her ear "It's ok they didn't know, don't get down you'll make Gabrie worry" at that she straitened up and spun around her black hair falling out of its already lose ponytail. She ran to Gabriel and hugged him "No worries Gabrie I'm ok" she said with a beautiful smile.

"Well from the looks of it everything went well" Koenma said happily "but I would very much appreciate it if all of you stayed at Genkis" at this statement everyone in the room froze.

"Why the hell" Yuske yelled. "We do have life's you know" he continued to rant. Koenma sat there ready to burst with anger his brown eyes twitching.

"You moron!" he finally screamed. "They most likely still have others after her. Hannibal wasn't as big as he let on he's just a pawn" at this statement Yuske finally shut up. "So anymore complaints" the prince asked. Everyone just shook their heads. "Well you all can go I will be in touch " with that a black portal formed in the middle of the room and the group of eight walked through and ended up at Genkis.

"Well there's enough rooms for everyone to have their own. So let's get settle.."

"I want a room next to Serina" Hiei stated cutting off Kuramas sentence. "Well that's fine anyone eles want a room next to Serina" Kurama stated grumpily. Everyone just stood there quietly besides one "I want one" Gabriel ground out glaring at hiei who in return glared back.

"Well I better chose my room so you two can find yours" Serina chirped happily not noticing the tension and ran off into the house. Kurama went to follow suit but was stopped by hiei.

"What's your problem fox she needs protection. Why the attitude?" hiei questioned. Kurama jerked his arm away.

"It's nothing just a long day and I need sleep. Im sorry I got a little aggravated" he said casting his eyes down word. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Serina screeched from the house. Hiei and Gabriel where the first ones in. Yuske, Kuwabara, Nyx, Justin, and Kurama fallowed after. They froze when they saw what was in front of them Serina was hugging Puu close to her squeezing non-stop. Yuske and Kuwabara fell over laughing while everyone else just stared unbelievingly.

"Serina!" Nyx yelled. The young girl jumped and looked at her team mate. "You worried us don't just scream like that" he scolded. "Im sorry Nyx, but look hes sooooooooo cute, and fluffy" cuddling Puu she jumped up and looked at Hiei. "I found my room it's the one at the very end of the hall way. I like it it has a back deck and I can see the ocean"

"Hn, Ill take the one right next to it" Hiei stated. "No you wont I will you can have the one across the hall" Gabriel growled.

Hiei smirked "I will not the room next to hers has a door, if something happens she'll need a **man ** to protect her". Gabriel pulled his sword out "Ill show you a man"

"Gabriel Stop! Hes helping and by him being there it gives you a break" Serina was shaking and ready to cry, she hated when Gabrie got mad.

"Whatever" with that Gabriel went into the room across from hers and slamed the door.

"I think we all need some sleep" Justin said looking at everyone "Its been a long day"

"Yeah your right. Night everyone" Yuske said yawning and going to his room. Soon after everyone left to rest in their own beds.

-1 hour later-

Hiei lay in his bed on top of the comforter thinking. Something about the girl just made him feel he needed to protect her. She seemed so fragile yet when he looked into her eyes there was a fire and a fierce one at that. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a small knock from the door that connected his and Serinas room. He got up and opened the door to see the girl looking down with a blush. She was only in her tank top and a small pair of shorts her hair was fell perfectly around her face and shoulders.

"Im sorry to bug you sir, but I can't sleep. I was wondering if it would be ok to sleep with you. I feel better when I sleep with someone" her face had gotten even redder. Hiei turned around and walked towards his bed and folded the covers back.

"Hiei" was all he said. Serina was confused "What?" Hiei turned around while taking his black jacket and tank off. "You can call me Hiei well are you going to get in bed" Serina smiled ran and dove under the covers before he could change his mind. Hiei laid down both arms behind his head. Some time had passed and he thought the girl had fallen asleep but he felt a shift and a weight on his chest.

He looked down to come face to face with Serina. She smiled and kissed his cheek and cuddled closer to him. "Thank you, so much for everything you have done" after that she fell asleep. Hiei draped his arm around her shoulders and let the world of sleep take him. What neither of them knew was a red head had walked into Hiei's room to talk and had quickly left in anger.

TBC

**I haven't written in a long time so Iv gotten rusty. I am truly sorry but please read and review I would realy appreciate it. Thank you all **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing! But I've been thinking on this for a little while and I think I'm going to make some changes. It will still have Hiei/Kurama eventually but I'm considering adding Hiei/Serina, Kurama/Gabriel Gabriel/Serina. I have had some requests for them and it'll give the story something different **** it's still M for later chapters also the characters will not be themselves. So on with the show! **

Kurama walked silently down the hall to the back gardens. He didn't know what to think he had walked in to see that girl kiss Hiei on the cheek. That really didn't surprise him he could have dealt with that. What he couldn't handle was that Hiei didn't do **anything**; he just laid there and then wrapped his arm around her!

He inhaled deeply once he was outside, loving the smell of the ocean mixed with the trees and his roses that where the main part of the garden. He walked to his lovely creations and sat down among them. He softly started to speak

"My friends what should I do? I have loved him **wanted **him for so long." A tear slowly fell down his cheek. The beautiful flowers made a cocoon around him trying to sooth their master.

"But that girl! She shows up and has him in her hand after only 24 hours." His spirit energy flared momentarily causing the blood red roses to slither back to their places afraid of being attacked. He slowly wretched out petting them.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be mad at you all, please forgive me" a single rose twisted around his hand and laid in his palm. Kurama continued to sit there taking in the love his roses had for him. Eventually all the buds came towards him and offered him their forgiveness.

Gabriel had left the house he couldn't stand being in there he was ready to slit Hiei's throat. He had taken Serina and that was not something he was ok with. He didn't know what he felt when he looked at her or when she held him, but something told him that she was his and he should make it that way. He was now sitting in a tree over the rose garden at the back of the house. He hadn't moved or anything when he saw the read head walk out.

He sat there and listened to him his silver eyes never leaving the beauty. At that time (watching and listening to him talk to his garden) he had forgotten all about Serina. The man was beautiful with all the roses gather around him his scarlet red hair falling around his face. He slowly sat forward 'Is he crying?' Gabriel thought to himself. 'I guess that Hiei really does mean a lot to him'.

'**Well he doesn't seem to care about the beautiful fox'** came a reply.

'Go away Reaper' Gabriel sighed into his own mind.

'**I'm just saying! Serina is beautiful but can you imagine having him in our bed instead of her'** the voice moaned.

'You really get on my nerves your stupid foxling' Gabriel sighed. Why did he have to have a split personality?

'**You love me you know it'** he could picture the foxling smirking at him. **'Just think about it'** then many images of him dominating Kurama flew across his mind. Gabriel jumped when he saw the pictures and fell out of the tree right into the rose garden.

Kurama sat there staring at the boy 'What the hell' he thought. Then stood up and walked over to him and held a hand out to him. Gabriel looked up, his face going red he took the offered hand and was pulled up.

"I'm sorry to have been eavesdropping" he apologized with his head hanging down.

Kurama was staring at the boy, he was very slim but well built. His blue hair was a little knotted but it gave him a wild look. He wreached out and tilted his chin up so he could see his eyes. They were a lustrous silver and shined like a dimond. He was handsome and something screamed at him telling him that this boy was a gem and he needed him.

Kurama shook his head and came back to reality. "It's quite alright, I just had to let off some steam" he smiled. "Now why are you out?"

"Same thing I was ready to hurt someone" Gabriel replied with a dark look.

"Would it happen to be Hiei?" kurama asked a glint in his eye. He knew what he had to do now. "Because if so that's fine he's in bed with Serina holding her"

"What!" Gabriel screamed he felt his anger coming to the surface.

"I'll show you" Kurama then walked to the other end of the house outside and pointed to the window. Gabriel hoped up on a branch hiding his spirit energy and looked in. Hiei was shirtless laying on his side one arm under Serinas head the other was over her waist. His face was only half an inch away from hers. He went to go through the window but a vine wrapped around his leg and pulled him down.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him!" Gabriel shouted as he fought against the vines wrapping around him. Kurama stepped up to him his face slowly getting closer. Kurama could smell the sweet scent of yoko anger rolling off of him.

"Why waste your time on her if she doesn't want you" he whispered looking into his sliver eyes. "There are others out there" He barely swiped his lips across Gabriel's.

Gabriel stiffened he could smell Kuramas arousal and it caused him to feel a little tight in his pants. "I don't know he whispered" he was getting lost in kuramas eyes. And wasn't thinking straight and was leaning in. All of a sudden Kurama was no longer there he was standing a few feet away.

"Let me know when you are able to figure this out" he said with a wave of his hand then turned around with a smirk. 'I'll take Gabriel from her and I'll make Hiei wish he had me. She'll be left with nothing' he thought to himself a dark shadow cast over his eyes. He walked back into the house to turn in for the night.

Gabriel watched him go, well more like watched his ass go. He leaned against the wall thinking maybe Kurama was right. There are many more out there even a sexy red headed fox with green eyes. With a smirk he went back to his temporary room.

Hiei stood next to the window listening to the two below his window. He had felt a small trace of spirit energy and had gotten up. He saw the fox seducing and playing with the boy. He was ready to come UN glued. Gabriel acted like he cared then went after the fox. He could smell the arousal coming off him and Kurama.

He heard a sniff and spun around apparently the Serina had heard everything too. Hiei walked over to her and laid down his body was cocooning hers. He pushed the hair out of her face. Her face was drenched with tears. He just looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"He wants him I smelt it" she whispered through her tears. "He has never smelt that way around me. He wanted to kiss Kurama" she finally sobbed. " I hate being this… this thing. No one wants me and no one ever will" she sobbed again.

For the first time Hiei's heart clenched he knew how it felt to not ever be wanted. What he couldn't understand was why no one wanted her. She was beautiful, and from what he could tell she was true to her companions. He couldn't stand seeing her like this he took her face into his hands. He looked into her blue eyes that glistened with tears, her raven black hair falling slightly over his hands.

"Don't say anymore, don't base what you think about yourself on what others think and say. Your beautiful there's nothing wrong with you at all" he finished in a whisper.

He leaned in slowly his breath ghosting over her lips she shivered slightly and leaned in connecting their lips. It sent a wonderful shock down Hieis and Serinas spines. He softly pushed her onto her back deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth and their tongs softly caressed each other. Hiei ran his hand down her side causing her to moan.

They pulled apart gasping for breath Hiei leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead then returned to his position holding her. She curled into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Sleep don't worry about anything" he ran his hand threw her hair. "You're too good for him, as I said you need a man" he said with a smirk. He felt her kiss his chest and hold him tighter to her. He would protect her from anything or **anyone**. With that final thought he drifted off to sleep protecting his **fallen angel. **

**Please review no flames please as always thank you and I hoped you enjoyed it **


End file.
